


Rise Of The Evening Star

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any slash pairing, Penryn and the End of Days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Of The Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



If I should die before I wake… Let me look into your bright eye filled with devotion and love and let your smiling face be the last image I see. If I should die before I wake… Let me kiss your soft lips and taste the sweetness of your love. Allow your lips to whisper, “I love you”, granting me the last sweet words I will ever hear.

If I should die before I wake… Pull me into your arms and hold me close, and I will lay my head upon your chest, listening to the steady rhythm of your beating heart. If I should die before I wake… Please leave this world with me so that I never have to spend a moment without you.

Jude is adorably beautiful; soft smooth pale skin and curly golden locks, and pink lips that smirk into a grin as he dreams of joyful things. The night is young and the sun is barley setting, but Jude is exhausted after a long day. 

Sound asleep in bed, he dreams peacefully as Zero lays next to him, watching him sleep. The younger man yaws sleepily and snuggles deeper into the fluffy white sheets tucked around his body. Zero smiles fondly, watching with a sweet grin as Jude sighs contently and snuggles closer to him. 

It is not often Jude looks so peaceful—not since his father’s murder trial started. It has been more than a little stressful for the younger man, but now he sleeps soundly, peacefully, not a worry in the world as he lays beside his beloved lover. 

Zero is a bit captivated by how beautiful his boyfriend looks; he gazes at Jude fondly, eyes sparkling with delight, and he feels a tiny little flutter in his belly of butterflies dancing delightfully. 

Laying down next to Jude, Zero cuddles with him, tucking Jude’s head to rest over his chest and slowly brushing his fingers through Jude’s golden hair, a boyish cute smile crosses his handsome face when Jude snuggles into his embrace and sighs happily. 

Zero’s eyes linger on Jude’s lips as his hand softly brushes through his boyfriend’s hair. He palms his cheek softly, and Jude turns his head, nuzzling his nose against Zero’s fingertips as he begins to wake. 

His eyelashes flutter like butterfly wings, soft and golden in the warmth of the fire-flame. He smiles, a true smile of joy and happiness. Zero’s breath catches, his heart momentarily stops. He is so lost in love with Jude sometimes he feels like he cannot breathe from his heart is two sizes too big for his chest. 

Zero never thought they could be together and live happily ever after, but his dream had come true. At the end of the day, he had Jude by his side, the love of his life, and he was overjoyed with this perfect simple kind of lovin’. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700901.html?thread=92490725#/t92490725)


End file.
